choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily Spencer
Lily Spencer, a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series, is your character's best friend and one of your love interests. She became a vampire in Book 1, Chapter 5, after almost dying from being attacked in her apartment at the end of Chapter 4. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance She has long braided black and purple hair with a side shave, brown eyes, and dark skin. She wears earrings, a black choker with a star, a pair of black glasses, rings, a black and purple bracelet, a black vest with a gray blue tank top underneath, and a belt. She also has a tattoo of flowers on her upper left and right arms. She has purple nail polish. She was later turned into a vampire in Chapter 5, giving her features such as red eyes and sharp fangs. Personality She is a genre-savvy gamer with some serious tech skills. She has mentioned she access to the dark web. Chapters Bloodbound Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Interview * Chapter 3: The Library * Chapter 4: The Rebel * Chapter 5: The Coffin * Chapter 6: The Senator * Chapter 7: The Judgment * Chapter 8: The Serum * Chapter 9: The Ball * Chapter 10: The Massacre * Chapter 11: The Den * Chapter 12: The Tribunal * Chapter 13: The Dungeon * Chapter 14: The Cabin * Chapter 15: The Showdown * Chapter 16: The Dawn Bloodbound: Dark Solstice * Chapter 1: 'Twas The Night Before Solstice * Chapter 2: He Knows When You're Awake * Chapter 3: Silent Night, Unholy Night * Chapter 4: And To All An Endless Night Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Calm * Chapter 2: The Bloodkeeper * Chapter 3: The Collector * Chapter 4: The Collected * Chapter 5: The Summons * Chapter 6: The Ambush * Chapter 7: The Psychic (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: The Crypts (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: The Slaughter * Chapter 10: The Plan * Chapter 11: The Legend * Chapter 12: The Island * Chapter 13: The Compound * Chapter 14: The First * Chapter 15: The Devastation * Chapter 16: The End Book 3 * Chapter 1: The Hunger * Chapter 2: The Unchained * Chapter 3: The Mission * Chapter 4: The Return * Chapter 5: The First * Chapter 6: The Legend * Chapter 7: The Bacchanalia * Chapter 8: The Truth * Chapter 9: The Five * Chapter 10: The Test * Chapter 11: The Mentor * Chapter 12: The Nemesis Relationships Your Character She is your best friend and one of your potential love interests. She's also your roommate for the past few months, introduced by a friend of your cousin. When you were Turned into a vampire, she hugs you and comforts you as you cry over the news. She is also there to support you when things bother you. Melanie She is someone Lily is dating but constantly flakes on her but as of Book 1, Chapter 3, Melanie has broken up with her to get back with her ex. Adrian Raines The two had yet to meet when you discover Lily bleeding out from a vampire attack in your shared apartment. You convince Adrian to break the rules dictated by the council. He subsequently turns her into a vampire as of Chapter 5 and places her inside the sarcophagus to make sure her transformation succeed. When Lily choose to join Clan Matsuo after Jax was made a Council Leader, he showed no ill feelings towards her and was glad that she is a great ally that he can trust and count on. Kamilah Sayeed Upon her turning, Kamilah takes Lily under wing and while Adrian is busy trying to get the other two votes to keep Lily alive; she trains her. It appears that she has taken a liking to her. Jax Matsuo After the Massacre at the Awakening Ball, Lily meets Jax in person for the first time. They both share love of the same movie Dracula and for the first time she felt happy to find people that were similar to her (turned against their wills). In Chapter 14, Lily decided Clan politics, rigid rules and elite lifestyle were not for her. She decides to part ways with Adrian, Kamilah and your character and to join Jax. In Chapter 16, Lily tells you that she plans to transfer to Jax's new Clan as she feels like she belongs there. When Jax is made as a Clan leader, she helps him a lot and cannot be more happier. In Book 2, Lily tells you that Jax has been trying to get her to step up and become his number two, but she is unsure about the responsibility. Lily is loyal to Jax as she is loyal to Kamilah, Adrian, and Your Character. This is demonstrated in Book 2 and Book 3 where she attacked Gaius with Jax despite knowing both are overpowered and no match for him and again when Bishop tried to finish off the Clan Leaders, she called Bishop a "bastard" for attacking Jax undefended. Jax and Lily trust each other so greatly that they are willing to comfort each other when things go bad to talk about the future and have confidence with each other if something should happen to any of them. Powers and Abilities After Turning into a vampire in Book 1, Chapter 5, Lily was able to gain vampire abilities. * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Lily after she was transformed into a vampire in Book 1, Chapter 5. * Super-Strength: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. This is proven to be true for her in Book 1, Chapter 6 when she accidentally crushes a sink with her strength. * Healing Factor:: Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Lily. * Heightened Senses: In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Lily. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When Vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. * A Feral's Bite: A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. When she was clanless, Lily was at a higher risk of going feral. Gallery Other Looks Lily Spencer Full.png|Full View LilyS Bitten.png|Vampire bite mark BB Lily with red eyes.jpg|Red eyes LilySpencerVampire.png|As a vampire LilyS Lingerie.png|Lingerie LilySpencerBallOutfit.png|The Awakening Ball Lily Casual outfit.png|New Casual Outfit Lily Order Uniform.png|Order Uniform BB3_Lily_Controlled.png|Controlled Miscellaneous Lily the gamer Bloodbound.png|Lily the Gamer Sneak Peek BBchamber.png JaxandLily.png|Lily & Jax before threesome BB The Showdown v2.png|Book 1, Chapter 15 BB3 Lily brand.jpg|Brand design BB Dark Solstice Full Photo.png|Lily in Bloodbound: Dark Solstice Portrait (v1) Trivia * She shares the same forename as Lily Ortiz from the ''It Lives'' series. ** She shares the same surname as Jonathan Spencer, a character from the ''Red Carpet Diaries'' series. ** The surname Spencer is of English origin and means "steward" or "administrator". * She is the first Choices character to be shown with blood on them apart from a cutscene. * In a premium option featured in Book 1, Chapter 3, it is revealed that she is bisexual and grew up in rural Wisconsin. If the premium scene is not taken, she will mention being from Wisconsin in Book 2, Chapter 3. ** Her father owns a tackle shop. She did not do a good job taking care of the place as evident by the newspaper headline, 'Wisconsin Town Terrorized By Hordes Of Escaped Crickets.' * She attended college, but it is not stated if she graduated. * In Book 1, Chapter 7, if your character says that she’s pessimistic about Priya, the conversation will lead to Lily admitting she has horrible flirtation skills. She once tried to flirt with a waitress and ended up setting the bar on fire in the process (full story never explained). * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This in turn means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Lily, now a vampire has a similar distaste for it. * Upon meeting Your Character for the first time (in a flashback), Lily mentioned she likes Hawaiian pizza, Mexican beer, Irish whiskey, Thai noodles, Korean dramas, competitive video games, '80s music and people who don't let toothpaste goop all over the counter. * In Book 2, Chapter 4, it is revealed that she has written a lot of werewolf fanfic. * In Book 2, Chapter 8, Your Character mentioned that she plays a lot of Tomb Raider, an action and adventures video game. * In Book 3, Chapter 1, she becomes a Clan Leader when New York is in an apocalypse war. ** Her Clan symbol is a Lotus flower. * In Dark Solstice, Chapter 2, she tells your group about her "curse" that leads to every single Christmas in her life being ruined. Examples include her parents being fired twice, Lily herself being fired twice, a wild turkey wrecking the place, a restaurant burning down while cooking her takeout order, her girlfriend's appendix bursting, the Christmas tree catching fire, and one case of everyone getting food poisoning. As a result, she calls herself "Lily the Holiday Slayer" which may at the same time be a reference to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests Category:Nerds Category:Vampires